


softly

by koif



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Drabble, M/M, brief mentions of kageyama's father, its short and cute and also v ugly, kageyama plays piano and tsukki finds out, lower-case, pianist!kageyama, probably ooc oops lol, teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koif/pseuds/koif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama plays the piano, tsukishima finds him. fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	softly

tsukishima was in the library, studying. their afternoon practice was cancelled due to schedules, so he thought that he would kill time by studying. he was about to leave when he passed by the music room. someone was in there, playing one of his favorite classical pieces, debussy's claire de lune. he was so entranced by the music that he decided to stay for a while. he sat on the floor, closed his eyes, and listened. the song was played so soft, so very carefully. like the piano was made of glass that could break at any moment. he could feel the person's passion, their warmth and the gentle press of the piano keys. he stayed like that for minutes, until he fell asleep

kageyama was so stressed. he was failing his classes and he felt like he has gotten worse at volleyball. all he wanted to do was practice. so when he found out that afternoon practice was cancelled, he was furious. 'what is wrong with me?' he thought. he decided to stay at school before he went home, since he did not want his mother asking why is he so mad, since he can't give a solid answer. he decided to go to the music room. before his volleyball career, he played the piano. that was why he was so used to taking care of his hands. no one knew this, not even hinata. he still played the piano, occasionally. he played it when he is under a lot of stress. he started playing his favorite piece, debussy's claire de lune. he remembered what his father used to say. "play it softly, tobio. like holding a baby". he smiled at the memory. he missed his father, so much. the piano keys fit his hands so perfectly, like a volleyball. he played it with fondness, with care, and with love. after he was done playing, he went outside and saw tsukishima lying on the floor, asleep. he crouched down and softly carresed his face. tsukishima blinked, slowly waking up. "hello" kageyama said, quietly. "hi" the tall blonde replied. maybe this day wasn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thx for reading my first work on here :p feel free to point out my mistakes lmao
> 
> [song i used](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ea2WoUtbzuw)
> 
> pls scream at me abt tsukikage @ tsukkissima.tumblr.com


End file.
